


Just a Taste of You (Would I be Addicted)

by Clarounette



Series: Tuesday Creative Chat [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael’s taste - any taste - is a strange delicacy for James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste of You (Would I be Addicted)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TCC

James opens his eyes. It’s still early, and a shy sun crawls slowly into the room through the light curtains. An orange ray draws a rectangle of light on Michael’s back. James can’t resist : he kisses a spot between Michael’s shoulder, and licks down the man’s spine. It’s salty and smells of sex.

The feeling of James’s tongue has woken up Michael. He turns around and smiles at him dreamily.

« Hello, sunshine, » he says.

« You must be mistaken, dear. The window is the other way. »

Michael grabs James behind the neck and pulls the younger man to him. Michael’s lips are also salty. But not from sweat.

James remembers yesterday, when he was burried deep in Michael’s throat, enjoying the twist of his tongue, the slide of his lips, the warmth of his mouth, and his reverberating groans sending sharp arrows of pleasure in James’s belly. Until he came noisily. The taste of his cum remains on Michael’s lips, a touch salty.

He breathes in deeply, preparing himself to plunge in Michael’s scent for an indefinite amount of time, and that’s when it hits him. The dry smell of cigarette. It surrounds Michael like a smoky cloud. It’s so much a part of Michael that James doesn’t care, barely notices it really. And there it is, at the back of Michael’s mouth, the taste of it, ash and fire. Although James himself has abandonned the bad habit for a long time, he doesn’t mind. Michael is his daily shoot of nicotine, sort of.

From then, he lets his thoughts drift away. Later, after their morning sex, Michael’s mouth will get a new flavor : the bitter taste of coffee. James will leave the house with it on his tongue, after Michael has kissed him away for the day.


End file.
